Full Twist
by ElleGr
Summary: When a girl witnesses the murder of her family, Rossi finds the daughter he never knew he had. Rossi/Strauss relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Full Twist**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Criminal Minds however anything you don't recognize is mine…**

**Pairings: Rossi/Strauss with mentions of JJ/Will, Hotch/Beth and Morgan/Garcia **

**Note: The title is a gymnastics term referring to a 360* turn...I meant it metaphorically to refer to big change. You'll see why the term as you read.  
**

**Summary: **When a girl witnesses the murder of her family in a series of home invasions, the BAU investigates. Rossi finds the daughter he never knew he had.

Chapter One

David Rossi groaned when he heard his phone ring. "Damn" he muttered to himself as he fished for the offending object while trying not to wake the sleeping Erin Strauss until he absolutely had to. "Rossi" he said answering' "ok I'll be there." He got up out of bed the movement slightly waking Erin, "another case?" she asked. "Yeah sorry babe" he said giving her a kiss before leaving. "Keep me posted" she said rolling over to catch a couple of more hours before she too needed to wake up, It was only 5:00 and her first meeting was at 8:00.

Dave walked into the FBI building and headed for the coffee machine and poured himself some. Reid was already there putting his usual insane amount of sugar in his cup. Rossi never understood how the young genius could stand that much sugar being more of a black coffee man himself. "I don't know about you, Rossi, but I could've used more sleep." Reid said. "Agreed but let's go see what this case is."

They made their way up to the conference room. "Alright my lovely profilers," Garcia began "we have a series of murders in California –all families killed in their homes in the evening. The first family, the Jacksons, Philip and Amy along with their two children, Caitlyn and Jake were found two days ago along with another family, the Smiths, just two blocks away. Just yesterday the police found another family, the Taylors same MO: Garcia finished.

"This unsub is quick not a lot of time between kills" Alex Blake observed. "Which means we need to get there as soon as possible—wheels up in 20" Hotch said. Everyone made their way to the jet.

When they arrived in Los Angeles at the police department a man approached them :hi I'm Detective Sanchez" he said shaking JJ's hand "I'm Agent Jareau and these are agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Blake and Dr. Reid" she said motioning to each one as she named them. He shook hands with each one. "Rossi you and Blake go to the ME's office, Morgan you and JJ go to the crime scenes, Reid and I will set up here and start a preliminary profile" Hotch ordered. "It's getting toward evening and the unsub could strike again, get as much as you can." They all dispersed to their assigned tasks.

Meanwhile, Alexandria Rosu mounted the balance beam to practice her routine. She began her series of tumbling passes, leaps, and turns. "Good job, Ria" her coach said as she landed one of her passes perfectly. Ria dismounted the beam falling as she did. She got up and tied again this time landing on her feet. After practice was over she headed home. "Hey mom" she said getting in the car. "Hey sweetheart how was practice?" her mom answered. "It was good but my ankle's feeling it today." Alexandria answered. "Yeah you should put some ice on it at home." They pulled into the driveway and went into the house. "Hey Dad" Ria said. "Hey Lexia, how was practice?" her dad asked. "Good but I'm going to take a hot/ice bath and then put my foot up with some ice" she answered. "Sounds like a good idea" he said.

Alexandria filled the ziploc bag in her hand with ice and headed upstairs. She entered her room dropping her school and gym bags on the floor and headed to the en suite bathroom. She started the water in the tub. Downstairs her mom was making dinner, her dad turned on the TV to the evening news and her 8 year old brother Josh was playing on the living room floor. "Honey did you hear that noise—it sounded like someone's in the garage" Natalie said. "I'll go check wait here" he said.

He opened the door to the laundry room and came face to face with a man aiming a gun at him. "Get back into the living room or I'll shoot" the man ordered. "No I won't let you hurt my family" Michael firmly stated. "Ok then so be it" the man said and fired the gun. Alexandria turned off the water and was about to take off her leotard and shorts when she heard the gun shot. She quietly moved to the top of the stairs and saw her dad go down and her mom scream "NO." Ria covered her mouth with her hand as silent tears escaped her eyes. Next her mom was shot, then her brother. Alexandria quickly hid in the hall closet in case he came upstairs. She heard him moving around downstairs. Then his footsteps seemed closer and she moved further into the closet. Soon after she heard him leave. She dialed 911 on her phone.

"We have another murder, this time he left a witness" Detective Sanchez said to Hotchner and Reid. "Ok we're coming. Reid, tell Rossi, Blake, JJ and Morgan to meet us there" Hotch said. Reid pressed the number 7 on his speed dial and Blake answered. "We're only a few minutes away, we'll be there" she said, "OK" Reid said and then dialed Morgan. A few minutes later they all got there. Alexandria heard the door open and people talking dispersing through the house shouting "clear."

A minute or so later someone opened the closet door. Alexandria moved back slightly startled. "It's ok I'm with the FBI" the brunette woman said gently showing Alexandria her badge. She saw that it said Alex Blake on it. "Can you tell me your name?" Blake asked. "Alexandria" she answered slightly moving toward Alex. Next thing she knew Alex was guiding her outside. Ria shivered when the cold air hit her and Blake slipped off her jacket wrapping it around the girl as they walked to the bureau suv. "Can you tell me what happened?" Alex asked her gently sitting down next to her.

Alexandria took a deep breath, "I can try." "Whenever I try to remember important details I find it helps if I close my eyes and try to relax" Alex said. Ria closed her eyes. "Ok that's good" Alex encouraged, "What's the first thing you remember?" I had just come home from practice. My dad was in the living room reading the paper, my mom went to the kitchen. I grabbed some ice and went upstairs to take an ice/hot bath. I turned on the water then off again."

Ria's breathing grew quicker as her anxiety increased. "Slow down, let's try again" Alex said gently. Ria took a few deep breaths and continued, "I was about to get into the tub when I heard a loud noise like a gunshot...I came to the top of the stairs…my…my dad was shot…my mom screamed…then she was shot too…my little brother is crying…then he was too just like my parents." She took a few more calming breaths. "Do you remember what he looked like?" Blake asked. "I only had a quick glance..tall, dark hair, I think he had a scar on his hand…that's all I remember" she said. "It's ok that was really helpful, Alexandria" Blake said.

**Hope you like it so far...more to come tomorrow (Sunday) or Monday...let me know what you think. Also I'm debating whether or not to pretend Strauss never died and give them a happy ending or go with the finale and deal with it in my little universe here...any opinions welcome...but that won't be until later...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this story-it means a lot. Hope you like this chapter. As usual I don't own Criminal Minds...**

Chapter Two

JJ and Rossi were going through the house trying to establish victimology while Morgan and Hotchner studied the crime scene. Rossi followed JJ upstairs. He observed the family portraits lining the walls and couldn't help but notice that the girl looked different than her parents and brother—she had dark hair and dark brown eyes while the others were blonde hair blue-eyed. _Looks like she was probably adopted _he thought to himself.

Rossi continued up until he entered the master bedroom. Looking around it seemed pretty much like what he expected. There was a computer cord but no laptop and the desk looked like someone had ransacked it. "It looks like someone was looking for something here maybe it's what got them killed" Rossi observed to JJ. She began looking through the desk as Rossi continued through the house.

Next he went to Josh's room which looked like a typical boy's room with a dinosaur bedspread, green walls and his toys on the floor. Dave hated the part of his job that involved children dying or experiencing trauma—no matter how many times he'd seen it; it never got easier.

He sighed and continued on to Ria's room. The walls were a light purple which matched the bedspread on the double bed. On top of the dresser was a hutch which held several trophies, medals, and certificates all having something to do with gymnastics. Dave studied them and the most recent one was a medal which said regional champion level 8. The next shelf down had pictures of her and her friends and family. One of Ria and her brother caught his eye. The next shelf down was full of books—some novels, several language books including one by none other than Alex Blake on language structure, but what really caught his eye was some of his own work was there. _Odd reading for a teen girl _he thought. He picked up one of them and saw she was particularly interested in the forward which was partly a description of his career with some biographical info. He placed it back on the shelf.

He looked at the items on the dresser itself—an earring holder, a bowl with necklaces draped delicately around it, a bottle of perfume and journal. Dave picked up the journal and a piece of paper fell out—he examined it and saw that it was a birth certificate. Under the word mother the name of his third ex-wife was listed and his own name was under the heading father. He looked at the birth date October 16, 1998, right around the time of their divorce. Rossi couldn't believe she never told him. _That would explain the interest in my life and career, not to mention her looks especially the eyes, and her obsessive neatness. It's possible she could be mine…very possible. What the hell? Why did Elizabeth never tell me? Divorce or not I deserved to know she was carrying a child half mine! _To say that David Rossi was angry at his ex would be an understatement.

He folded the document and placed it in his pocket. As Rossi was lost in thought JJ entered the room. "Rossi, are you done here?" she asked. "I'm just going to grab some of her things for her." Rossi nodded and left the room avoiding JJ's studying glance. _I think I liked her better before she was a profiler _he thought sarcastically.

**Kinda borrowed that last line from the finale I'm pretending certain aspects of didn't happen...more to come soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's a new chapter! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed or favorited! **

**Again I don't own Criminal Minds...if I did Rossi and Strauss wouldn't have had that awful ending **

Chapter Three

After Alexandria had slightly recovered from talking about what happened she and Blake started talking about other things. "I just finished reading your book" Ria said. "I didn't think anyone read it except students or professionals" Alex said with a slight laugh which Ria returned. "Language for whatever reason just comes naturally to me so I got interested in linguistics" Ria explained. "That makes sense. How many languages do you speak?" Alex asked. "Five and I'm learning a sixth—English, Romanian, Russian, French, Spanish and I'm learning Italian." "Impressive" Alex said. Ria blushed slightly.

Before they could go any further they noticed Rossi and JJ approach them. "We're done here" JJ said. "Alexandria. I got some of your things for you. You're going to need to come with us. As long as he's still out there you need to be protected" JJ continued gently. Alexandria nodded. Blake, sensing Alexandria's nerves, slipped her arm around her.

They headed back to the station. When they arrived Rossi decided he'd better call Erin. She was the one person who could clear his head right then. "I'm gonna make a phone call" he told JJ. "Ok" JJ said. She noticed a change in him ever since he was in Alexandria's room.

Rossi hit the number on his speed dial reserved for Strauss and on the third ring she answered. "Hello David. How is the case going?" "There was another murder last night but he left a witness, a 14 year old girl. Blake interviewed her so I don't know what she can tell us yet."

"You'd better catch this one and do it fast" she said, "but I'm guessing a case update isn't your reason for calling me since that would be most unlike you, David." "Damn Erin you're too good at this." "David Rossi you're forgetting I know you better than anyone including your three ex-wives." "Fine but remember that goes both ways."

"David, out with it." Dave sighed, "while I was establishing victimology I found a birth certificate in the girl's room. It turns out she was adopted and ex-wife number three is her birth mother and I'm her father. The timeline fits, right before the divorce." "Have you told her yet?" Not yet." In the back of her mind Erin knew why he hadn't. "David, she's your child and if you want her I support that." Dave breathed a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding. "Goodbye David." "Bye Erin."

Rossi headed back in and saw the others had begun to establish a profile. Walking past them he headed to where Alexandria was. She looked up from her book and saw him approaching.

_Oh no what if he doesn't want me? I mean in one way he doesn't seem like the type to settle down—I mean he has three ex-wives one of whom gave birth to me. But then again maybe time has changed him for the better. I am so not ready for this. _

Before she could think anymore thoughts Rossi approached her. "Hi Alexandria" he said. "Hello' she replied closing the book in her lap. "Agent Rossi is it?" she asked hoping she sounded casual enough. "Yes it is" Dave responded taking the chair beside her.

She looked lost in her own thoughts. "Why did this happen? Why was I the only one who survived?" she said almost to herself. "You'll drive yourself crazy trying to figure out why" Dave said gently. "I mean I've always believed everything happens for a reason I just don't see the reason here" Ria said. "Oh I think I can help with that" Rossi said pulling the birth certificate out of his pocket. "How?" she asked. Dave handed her the paper. She took it. "So how would you like to live with me?" "Yes" was all the answer she could manage. Rossi hugged her.

**Another chapter will be coming soon...hopefully tomorrow or Saturday. Due to the fact that I've been (and still am) sick in bed I've been having CM marathons which keep my muse going! Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter. Sorry it took longer than anticipated. It's taking a while to get over the illness but I finally seem to be nearing the end of it and feeling better :) As always thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed...you guys keep me writing :) **

**As usual I don't own Criminal Minds**

Chapter Four

"So we know this guy targets families but why?" Morgan said. "The kills are quick and efficient almost like he's eliminating witnesses or potential threats rather than the focus being the act of killing. What if robbery is the motive?" Reid proposed. "But then why do it when people are home if it's only about stealing?" JJ questioned. "Because the act of killing first gives him power" Morgan said.

"What was taken from each of the homes?" Blake asked. "The Jackson's laptop was stolen, along with jewelry and cash, same with the Smiths and Taylors" Hotchner said. "Nothing was out of place at the Rosu's though except that the desk in the master bedroom was ransacked. He stole the laptop and it looked like some files were missing" JJ said.

"It's the one scene where he broke pattern—he left a witness and only took certain things." "Garcia what did they do for a living?" Reid asked. "Mr. Rosu was a prosecutor and she was a professor" Garcia answered. "Prosecutors can easily make enemies" Hotch pointed out. "I'll look into his cases sir." "Thanks Garcia" Hotch said. "I'll ask Alexandria if she remembers if he was having any trouble career-wise or personally."

While the others continued Rossi and Alexandria began getting to know each other. "How long have you been doing gymnastics?" Rossi asked. "Since I was four" she answered. "I'm hoping to get a scholarship and compete in college." "That's a good goal" he said. "Which ones your favorite?" "Bars—I'm best at them right along with beam" she said. Rossi smiled, "you must be good." She smiled slightly at the compliment.

"What else do you do?" he asked. "Well I read a lot, love movies and music, pick up on languages easily, and conditioning like running and ballet" she said. "How many languages do you speak?" "Five learning a sixth" Ria answered. "That's impressive. Would Italian happen to be one?" "It's the work in progress." "Then you're in luck, I happened to speak it fluently" Dave said. "Looks like I am" Alexandria said with a chuckle. "Anyone call you anything besides Alexandria?" "Yes probably every variation of my name imaginable—Ria is the common one, Lexia, Lexi, Andra, Andria, Alexia, Andi, and Alex, though I suppose with Agent Blake around Alex might be too confusing." "I like Lexia or Lexi" he said. "Me too" she added.

Hotch made his way up to where Alexandria was. He was surprised to see her in conversation with Rossi. Judging by the slight smirk on his friend's face it didn't have to do with the case either. He wasn't used to seeing Dave in this position, normally on a case Rossi was all business. He knew somehow, sometime this girl managed to find her way into his teammate's heart.

Hotch approached them. Not wanting to startle them, especially not Alexandria he cleared his throat. Even so she moved ever so slightly toward Rossi, who slipped his arm around her. They both looked at him. Alexandria studied the man before her—he was serious, wore a nondescript suit, in other words looked like your typical federal agent in all respects. She couldn't help feeling slightly intimidated by his presence though she supposed most of it was a persona he kept in the office.

She was proven right when he offered her a slight smile and introduced himself as Agent Hotchner. She greeted him. "Alexandria, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" "Umm ok" she said. "We can stop at any point if you need to" he said gently. She nodded. "I have to ask, were either of your parents having troubles with anyone either from work or someone they knew socially?" "Umm my mom had trouble a few months back with a co-worker—I don't know the details, just that he was fired. My dad was a prosecutor but I don't remember any particular case" she said, "Sorry I don't think I'm much help that's all I remember." "Every little bit helps" Hotchner said. "Did your dad ever bring his work home with him?" "Yeah he did. He kept them in a locked drawer in his desk in the bedroom" she said. "I remember hearing him in there for a long time." Hotchner nodded. "It was almost like he was looking for something there. I didn't really think about it until now." "That helps a lot. We're done for now, Alexandria" he said. She nodded.

"Dave when you have a minute I need to see you." "Ok" Rossi answered. With that Hotchner left. Alexandria let a few stray tears fall. Dave rubbed comforting circles on her back, "it's going to be ok" he told her gently.

**More to come soon! Next up Rossi tells Hotch...what will he think? You'll find out soon enough :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, etc...you keep me writing! Glad you're loving it so far...**

**As usual I don't own Criminal Minds...**

Chapter Five

"Hotch there's something you need to know" Rossi began. "I'm listening, Dave" Aaron stated in his usual matter-of-fact tone tempered with a hint of concern for his friend. "It doesn't take a profiler to see that Alexandria trusts you and that you're taking this one personally" he continued. "When I was going through the house to establish victimology, I found a birth certificate in Alexandria's room, it fell out of her journal, apparently she was adopted and my third ex-wife, Elizabeth gave birth to her. She never told me but the timeline fits. It says I'm her father" Dave said. "So what are you going to do?" Hotch asked. "I already told her and I want to start the process to make it official." "It'll be good for both of you" Hotch said "oh and don't bother finding a lawyer—I've got some contacts who can help." "Thanks Hotch" Dave said. "No problem Dave" he said with a rare smile. "You're going to have to tell the others at some point too." "Right" Dave said returning the smile. "It's getting late I'm going to tell the team to head to the hotel" Hotch said. "Ok I'll go get Alexandria" Rossi said.

When Rossi went up to Alexandria he found her engaged in her book. He approached her. "Hey kiddo you ready to get out if here?" "Most definitely" she said closing the book and standing up. She took her bag and they headed out. The rest of the team was already there and they headed to the hotel. When they got to the hotel everyone disbursed to their different rooms.

"What's with Rossi's disappearing act during the profile?" Blake asked JJ when they were in their room. "I'm guessing it has something to do with what he found in Alexandria's room. He's been acting a little different ever since he left it" JJ observed. "Do you think he's her father? I mean he did get around back in the day, or so I've heard, I mean he does have three ex-wives. Just saying it's possible." "Maybe, I mean she does have the same coloring and her eyes have a definite Rossi look" Blake pointed out. "What else did you figure out about her" JJ asked. "She has an almost Reid-like ability when it comes to language, she's a gymnast, read my book and probably all of Rossi's, quiet but seems like once she knows you well that disappears, likely a perfectionist, neat-freak, doesn't share much of herself except to those close to her, cares too much sometimes, and knows what she wants" Blake said. "Last part sounds familiar" JJ said laughing slightly.

"What's with the coloring, pretty boy" Morgan mercilessly teased Reid. "I'm finishing my geographic profile" Reid said matter-of-factly. "Whatever" Morgan said. Just then someone knocked on the door. Morgan opened it to find Hotch on the other side. "Hey Hotch. Did Rossi kick you out?' Morgan asked. "Something like that" Hotch said. 'Rossi's taking this one differently and I swear he's keeping something from us" Morgan said muttering the last part to himself. Hotchner didn't miss it but choose to act as if he did. "Yeah I'll talk to him later" Hotch said already knowing the reasons behind Rossi's actions. Morgan dropped the subject. Derek went back to the couch, put on his headphones and played his music. That always helped calm his mind and focus him. This case was starting to get a little tense.

"I think I'm going to take a shower" Alexandria said. "Ok sounds like a good idea" Rossi said. She took what she needed from her bag and headed to the bathroom. She filled the bathtub with water and got in. She let her thoughts wander and for the first time everything began to sink in. Her family was gone—she somehow survived the monster who killed them but why. She had met her dad for the first time and he wanted to be her dad. As much as she was looking forward to life with him she also had her fears—what would it be like living in a whole new city, meeting new people, going to a new school, a new gym, a new home be like? Was her dad seeing anyone—if he was what was she like? Would she like her? Would she love her as if she were her daughter, make her life miserable or ignore her?

Alexandria continued to let her thoughts drift, which lead her mind to start replaying her family's horrible deaths and wondering what she could have done differently. Now that she was alone she let the tears come out freely. Alexandria washed her face and leaned back against the back of the tub to relax and collect herself. A few minutes later she got out and got dressed. She examined her face in the mirror hoping there were no traces that she'd been crying—_not that I suppose it matters—he is after all a profiler _she thought to herself. It's not that Alexandria didn't want to talk about it with her father she just didn't want to worry him when he needed to focus on the case. She stepped out into the room.

"Hey Lexi, are you ok?" Dave asked looking up from the file he was studying. He knew she had been crying—her eyes gave that away. "I'm fine" she said. Dave wasn't particularly convinced but simply said "talking about it can help you know." "I'm not really sure how to put it into words yet" Alexandria answered. "I get that but when you're ready I'm ready to listen." "Ok" she said with a slight smile.

There were a few moments of silence then Ria said "You know the basics about me but all I know on you is what the media says." "Ok fire away" Dave said with a slight grin. "So you started the BAU what made you chose this life?" "It begun because I wanted to prove to people that profiling serial killers could be done—back then I was pretty selfish but after our first case—it was a gruesome one—it became about helping the victims, protecting the innocent and making sure monsters like these couldn't hurt anyone else." he said. "That's a good reason" she said

"What is the team like?" "We consider each other family. There's Hotch—he's serious but you can get the occasional smile or laugh out of him. JJ's like the mother of the team, Morgan's the prankster but when it comes to cases he's all business, Blake's new so we're still getting to know her but she's kind and smart, Reid's the genius but lacks social skills, and Garcia's our technical analyst. She's one colorful person—you'll have to see for yourself when you meet her." "They sound like amazing people" she said.

"Anyone else besides the team?" "Well there's Erin Strauss, she's our section chief. We've known each other for a long time. When she was in the field we were partners. Eventually she decided the field wasn't for her and decided to opt for a desk instead and she's climbed the bureau ladder ever since. But there's more—we're currently together but the team doesn't know yet—well at least not officially." Dave said. "What's she like when she's not working?" "She loves to joke around, she's stubborn, a perfectionist, caring, loyal and in my opinion the perfect woman" Dave answered "And don't worry she'll love you." _They sound like they're perfect for each other. Once I get to know her I might need to play matchmaker _she thought (in the back of her mind she heard her mom's voice warning her to be careful).

**Hope you enjoyed it! For my purposes I've decided that Rossi and Strauss were partners in the field...that might be a little off cannon but this is FF after all ;) Up next what happens when the rest of the team finds out...**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, etc. You all keep me writing. **

**Alyx- good thing you listened to your sister...;) **

**RebaForever15-thanks. I've sort of invented an entire history for Rossi and Strauss some of which will be weaved in here later and the rest i might write into some one shots! **

**p95000-glad you're enjoying it! **

**As usual I don't own Criminal Minds**

Chapter Six

"JJ you might want to see this" Alex said passing her the morning paper which contained a near front page article on their case. "Oh my god how did the press even get this at all" JJ said angrily. "At least they don't say anything about Alexandria." "Let's hope it stays that way" Blake said. "I'll tell Hotch" JJ said. JJ went to Hotch's room. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Rossi. "Hey Rossi is Hotch here?" "Actually he isn't but what's on your mind?" JJ entered the room and was surprised to see Alexandria on the couch listening to her music. "Why is she in your room?" JJ whispered. "JJ, yesterday when we were doing victimology I found out that Alexandria is my daughter. My third ex-wife was pregnant with her…she was born eight months after the divorce was final but I was never told. I'm going to take her." "That's great" JJ said

"But there's something you should know, apparently our case made the morning news. I have no idea how. I know I'm not the media liaison anymore but I might need to do some damage control depending on how far it goes. They haven't said anything about Alexandria yet." Dave breathed a sigh of relief at that. "I want her with one of us all the time until this is over." JJ nodded in agreement. "Can you get the rest of the team in here?" Rossi asked. "Sure" JJ said. She pulled out her phone and texted the rest of the team, _Meet in Rossi's room in 10. It's important. _Alexandria took out her headphones and placed her phone on the table. She picked up her make-up bag and began to apply it. She opted for a simple look with foundation, mascara and lip balm her usual everyday look. Her phone vibrated and it was a text from her best friend.

K: _Andra! _

_A: Chill Kyla what's up? _

_K: OMG! I saw the news—you ok? _

_A: Yeah I'm ok._

_K: I'm so sorry. I wish I was with you *HUGS*_

_A: Me too. I miss them so much :'( I met my "real" dad for the first time_

_K: What? The FBI's on the case. What's he like? Does he know?_

_A: Yeah they are. He's great and he wants me_

_K: Awesome. But that means you'll live in Virginia_

_A: I know that's the part that sucks…I'll miss you so much 3_

_K: Me too 3 3 when it's over you better come see me! _

_A: Of course! _

_K: Love you 3 3 ttyl _

_A: Love you too 3 3_

Alexandria set it back down on the table. JJ had been observing her the whole time.

The rest of the team arrived—Hotch first, followed by Reid and Blake then Morgan. "There's something I need to tell you all" Rossi begun slipping his arm around Alexandria, "yesterday I found out that I have a daughter. I want you all to meet Alexandria." JJ and Blake shared an 'I told you so look'. Morgan and Reid looked surprised. Hotch wore his usual stoic expression. Morgan was the first to collect himself and introduced himself, then JJ followed and last a still slightly stunned Reid. Next JJ told everyone about the news coverage the case had gotten. "Did they say anything about me?" Alexandria asked almost scared to know the answer. "No sweetheart they didn't and I'm going to make sure they don't" JJ said gently. "But unfortunately they did talk about your family." Ria nodded. "For your own safety we don't want you going anywhere without one of us" Hotch said. Alexandria sighed. She didn't like the idea of someone constantly watching her. "But" she began. "No buts" Dave said "I know you don't like it but it's only for a short time." "Fine" she said. "Good" Rossi said.

"I'm going to go find what there is to eat around here" Morgan said. "Alex do you want to come with me?" Both Blake and Alexandria looked at him, then at each other and shared a laugh. "I meant little Alex" Morgan said chuckling. "I'm gonna assume little means me" Alexandria said. "Yeah" he said. "You ok with that Rossi?" "Yes" Rossi answered "be careful you two." He gave Alexandria a hug as she stood to go. "I'm thinking a new nickname for you—how about Aly?" Morgan said as they walked through the hall to the parking area. "Oh I like it no one's ever called me that before" she said. "Seriously" he said slightly surprised. "There's a good place about 5 minutes from here" she said. "Ok sounds good" he said.

"So you're a gymnast, I was a football player." "Nice" she said "Did you play in college? I'm hoping I can compete in college. They usually recruit level 10's and elites, sometimes level 9's if they're exceptional or have a specialty event" she said. "Yeah I did. It was my ticket out of the neighborhood into college. I got a scholarship to Northwestern and majored in law and crime. It's a good goal and I'm sure you can do it. What level are you now?" "I'm a nine but once this season is over hopefully pass into ten" she said. "You'll do it" he said. "I hope so" she answered. They went inside the restaurant and ordered the food.

On their way back Morgan asked "why gymnastics?" "I guess it's because my mom put me in classes when I was little—I fell in love with the sport. I also think the precision and dedication needed appeal to my perfectionist side like a way to channel that side of me." "Makes sense" Morgan answered "Your dad has a slightly obsessive side to him too." "Really, like what?" Alexandria asked. "Well for one he's a guy who color codes his case notes in his notebooks, neat-freak, perfectionist, and never leaves anything out of place." "Seriously? I do all those things too. Now I know where I get it from." "You know you two are a lot alike but not completely" Morgan laughed. "We're here."

They went back to the room where the others were catching Rossi up on the profile. "Hey guys" JJ said. "Hope you managed to find some decent coffee" Reid muttered. "Don't worry pretty boy we did" Morgan said. "Good" Reid said as he took the coffee and sugar from Morgan. He began putting it in his coffee. "You want some coffee with your sugar there Doctor" Alexandria quipped. "Umm not really I never liked the taste of coffee just the effect of it" Reid answered. "Ok doctor that's where I disagree with you. I'm more of a black coffee person." Reid wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I'm with you there, Alexandria" Hotch said as they shared a laugh at the look on the genius's face. "You Dr. Reid are one interesting human being" Alexandria said. "You have no idea" Blake said.

"We should get going" Hotch said. Everyone agreed and headed to grab what they needed for the day. They all headed to the LAPD. When they got there the team presented the profile to the locals. That evening another home was broken into but this time they were able to get there before the family was killed. Rossi arrested the unsub. He was relieved that he could give Ria some closure. After a long interrogation the unsub finally confessed. After taking a few minutes to get over the frustration and anger from the interrogation Rossi went to find Alexandria and Blake to tell them. He entered the room to find the two deep in conversation. Blake looked up "Hey Rossi" she said. "Hey Dad" Alexandria said. "We got him and he's going away for a long time" Dave said. Alexandria breathed a sigh of relief. He reached out and hugged her. "Now we can move on with making this official." "Sounds good" she said.

**Hope the ending doesn't seem too abrupt! I just felt it was time to solve the case and move on with the story :). Next up...meeting Erin...dun dun! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, etc. you all keep me writing! **

Chapter Seven

Erin Strauss never was one to be distracted when she was in the office. That is until David Rossi re-entered her life about three years ago. True she had seen him off and on in his retirement period but that wasn't the same. The man had a spell on her whether she liked it or not—the truth was for the first time in their whole tumultuous relationship she could honestly say she loved David. Time had only changed him for the better and herself as well. She was missing him. She had just gotten back from the annual budget meeting with the director and other political players who had no idea of the realities of the BAU's work. Oh goodness how she hated politics—not that anyone who did not know her well would ever have guessed. It was the one part of her job she could have lived without—though she learned to be a master at political schmoozing it didn't mean she had to like it. Hell David was the only person in the world who truly understood her hatred of politics. Oh how she longed to pick up the phone and vent to him. She remembered that today was the day that he was in family court. She was both nervous and excited for him. Though she didn't know much about the girl yet she did know that she wanted to be a maternal influence in her life. Ever since she quit drinking Erin realized how much of her children's lives she'd missed out on. Even though all three were grown and away at college they had began the process of restoring their relationship. After allowing her mind to wander she brought her focus back to her work.

Alexandria was a bundle of nervous energy as they waited for their turn. She had never been so nervous in her life. "Relax, Lexi. It'll be fine I promise" Dave said. "Up until today I thought the day I first started vaulting Yurchenkos was the most nerve-racking of my life" she said. "I know what you mean…I've stood toe to toe with some of the worst serial killers and I'm as nervous as you are" Dave said. It was their turn. After reviewing the case the judge ruled in their favor. She was now officially Alexandria Marie Rossi. "See I told you it would work out" Dave said. He kissed her head and drew her into a hug. They decided to go to dinner to celebrate after they went to her old house to pack Ria's things.

Alexandria froze in the doorway. The truth was she had been slightly numb and in a whirlwind of activity since that fateful night. She never really had a chance to process everything and she knew once she came down it would be tough. Dave knew it to but he would be there every step of the way. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to I can do it for you" he said slipping his arm around her and drawing her close to him. "It's ok I have to do this" she said. "Ok" Dave said. They entered the house and went upstairs. "You're quite neat for a teenager" Dave observed. "Yeah everyone says that" she said. "According to Agent Morgan I get that from you." Dave couldn't help but chuckle "He's right." They started gathering her things in comfortable silence with occasional conversation. Dave noticed that when Alexandria experienced an emotional time she tended to be quiet and withdraw into herself.

_Two days later…_

Tonight was the night that Alexandria was going to meet Erin for the first time. They decided on dinner at Rossi's just the three of them. Even though Dave assured her that Erin would love her Alexandria was still slightly nervous. Rossi was cooking his pasta dish which was a favorite of Erin's. As Dave put the finishing touches on his sauce and Alexandria did the same on the table the doorbell rang. Rossi answered it. "Hey Bella" Dave said placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. She returned his greeting. "I missed you, David" she whispered. "Me too, I have a plan to fix that later" he whispered. Erin smiled. Alexandria stood back allowing them their moment until Dave turned to her. She came closer. Dave introduced the two of them. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Strauss" Alexandria said. "Please call me Erin and nice to meet you too" she said. Alexandria nodded. They went into the living room and sat down. Dave went into the kitchen to pour drinks. "You're a gymnast right?" Erin asked. "Yeah I am" Alexandria said. "When did you start?" she asked. "When I was four" she said. "What is it that you love about gymnastics?" Erin asked. "I love that you have to be strong and tough but still graceful, the team aspect—my teammates are some of my closest friends, the fact that there's always something new to learn, the life lessons I've learned, and the fact that it requires dedication and precision" Alexandria replied. "Makes sense. It seems like you have the personality and traits required to succeed" Erin told her. "Thanks" Alexandria said. Dave came back in and handed the two of them a glass of cider each. "Looks like you girls are having a good chat" he observed. "We are" Erin said with a smile. "I'll go put the pasta on" Dave said. "Sounds good" Erin said. "The last two years were my hardest yet but also most rewarding. It started with injury and rehab bit ended with my win at regionals" Alexandria said. "How did it happen?" Erin asked. "I tore my ACL during a bad landing on vault" she answered. "That must've been painful" Erin said gently.. "Yeah I've only had two major injuries which all things considered isn't bad. The other was a torn ligament in my foot which still sometimes bothers me" Alexandria said. She nodded. "Now that I've asked you a few questions I'm guessing you have some for me.  
Alexandria nodded. "How long have you known my dad?" "I first met David when he joined the Bureau. We both started out at the same time and were partnered up. Then things took a turn and I decided the field wasn't for me and worked my way up to becoming section chief and got assigned to the BAU after five years with cyber crimes. That all happened during your dad's 10 year retirement period" Erin said. She could see that a question was lingering in Alexandria's mind that she was uncertain whether or not to ask so she answered it by saying: "We had one particularly bad case that involved a shootout. Your dad and I were right next to each other firing our guns. I saw a bullet coming our way but he didn't so I jumped in front of him and took it. It changed a lot of things. Your dad's retirement happened about 6 months later. Though I don't think the two events had anything to do with each other. "Why did my dad retire then come back?" Ria asked. "I really don't know. There was a lot going on at the time both personally and professionally. His comeback came as a shock to many of us—myself most of all. I never really believed he would. I'm happy he did though" Erin stated. "I am too" David said re-entering the room. "We're ready." They made their way to the table and had dinner.

Later that night after Alexandria went to bed leaving Dave and Erin alone. "That went wall" Dave said. "It did" Erin agreed. "Only one thing would make it better." "Oh really and what would that be?" Dave asked flirtatiously. "David, I didn't wear this dress for nothing" Erin said playfully. To anyone else it would have looked like a simple black dress but to them it held a meaning all its own. She wore it on the night that started it all. They shared a passionate kiss and only parted when the need for air became too great. Dave grabbed Erin's hand and lead her to the bedroom before they took each other right there on his couch. Not that the couch would've been a bad idea. They barely reached the threshold of the bedroom door before they were shedding clothes from each other. They needed each other more than anything after being apart for the week. After a passionate round of love-making they lay in each other's arms. "I missed you. Bella" David said leaning in for another passionate kiss. "Me too. I may have to make it so you don't travel anymore" Erin said. "You wouldn't dare" Dave retorted playfully. "Wouldn't I" she said playfully slapping him.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully I can update again soon but with my family visiting for a few weeks it might be hard but I'm hoping that at least during our two week beach vacation I'll have some time to write... **


End file.
